


Life-form A

by doodlebug_nimbus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Art, Body Horror, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Horror, Human Experimentation, Monsters, seriously my art is pretty bad, ugly art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlebug_nimbus/pseuds/doodlebug_nimbus
Summary: something i doodled recently...from an au where avalanche never rescued aerith, and after years of experimentation, she gradually lost her connection to the planet until she couldn't communicate at all with it anymore. shinra determines she's useless and lets hojo go nuts on her...
Kudos: 3





	Life-form A

**Author's Note:**

> be careful, my """art""" is bad. really bad. the background is terrible and terribly lazy and i don't think the subject is drawn particularly well, like this shit is ROUGH. y'all ain't prepared to see some true cringe

see? ugly...and not just ugly in concept!


End file.
